Classic Ending
by Boredomkills13
Summary: An old fanfic I wrote before Breaking Dawn came out. 3 Chapters and completed for now...
1. Telling Charlie

HE REACHED OVER AND SWUNG ME ON HIS BACK. I LEARNED TO LOVE RIDING ON EDWARD'S back, and so had he, that's why I promised Edward that even if I was a vampire I would let him carry whenever he wanted to. It made him happy and that was all that mattered.  
Edward slowed to a walk as the trees started to disappear. He carried me to the passenger seat and opened my door. I got in and went straight for my seatbelt before Edward would do it for me. As he turned onto the highway I could see that he was just as nervous as I was, for one he was only going 80 miles per hour, and two he was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The ride was silent. As we neared Charlie's house I decided to break the silence.  
"Edward is Charlie home?" I asked as he parked.  
"Not yet but he will be soon I'd better get you inside." He got out and opened the door for me. I reached for his hand and he pulled me out. He seemed quite anxious to get in. Instead of him carrying me like he usually would he took me by the waist and matched my pace. He led me to the kitchen counter, were we sat, in silence, waiting for Charlie to arrive.  
As Edward had predicted only several minutes past before you heard the cruiser pull up the driveway. Charlie busted threw doors saying what he said every time he saw Edward's silver Volvo in his driveway.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," He said in a sarcastic voice.  
Then he saw us at the counter waiting for him, "Oh."  
He decided to ignore us and he went straight to the couch where he was most of the time if not at work or eating dinner.  
"Charlie we have to talk to you about something." I said, my hands trembling with fear.  
"We?" he asked.  
"Yes us." I said still trembling. Not even Edward could stop them.  
He turned off the TV and sat down at the seat across from us, eying Edward.  
"What do you have to tell me dear?" His eyes flickered to me and then back at Edward.  
"We… well… I'm… umm…" Edward wrapped his arms around me tight and took over.  
"Sir, I have asked Bella to marry me and she has accepted. Before you make any assumptions I did not force her in anyway…" Edward was going to say more but Charlie beat him to it.  
"What did you just say?!?!" Charlie said which somehow made me regain some confidence.  
"Charlie, I've argued with you so many times about Edward don't you get that I seriously love this guy. Despite all we've bin threw we're still together. Can't you see?" I half yelled and started to tear up.  
Edward wiped the tears off me face and looked me straight in the eyes never letting go of my gaze. I think he was trying to find something. He knew that wasn't all I had to say. With that he held me closer trying to comfort me. The whole time Charlie just watched us, very carefully to every move we made. Then he said the two words I thought I would never hear.  
"I'm sorry."  
We both looked up at him shocked by what he said.  
"I knew that some day it would come to this but I just don't want to let my Bella go. I keep on thinking what if something happened to her… but even so it could happen to her even if she were to stay with me," There was a long silence before we finished what ha had to ask "Will you take good care of my daughter?" He made it sound more like a demand then a question.  
"Yes I will protect her even if in the making I die myself. I will do whatever I can to make her happy." Edward said with relief.  
"Thank you. Then when is the wending?" Charlie said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"August 13th" I said waiting for his reaction.  
He got up to give me a hug and went back to the TV but before he turned it on he reminded me that this was not over.  
"Don't forget to call Renée."  
We left Charlie's house right away to escape awkwardness. When we got into the Volvo I asked Edward for his cell phone. I took a deep breath and dialed Renée's number.  
"Bella! I'm so glad you called, it's been so long since I heard your voice."  
"Bella dear, I'm kind of busy right now could you call me back a little later?"  
I had to get this over with, it was driving me insane.  
"This will only take a second," I sighed as if admitting defeat and continued, "Mom, me and Edward are getting married."  
"That's great honey! Now I have to go. Come visit me soon, okay? It's getting lonely here without you." My mouth hung open, my eyes wide. She waited a few moments for me to reply but got bored and hung up.  
"Bella, love, is there something wrong?" Edward asked slightly frightened  
I'd almost forgotten Edward was here. I shut my mouth going over and over what my mom said to me, it just didn't make any sense.  
"Nothings wrong and that's the problem." Edward looked at me confused. I was about to explain my odd conversation with my mother when his phone rang. I gave it to Edward who eyed the phone and tossed it back to me. Why did he give it back to me? I checked the number on the screen to see if I recognized it.  
"It's Renée." He answered before I could get the phone securely in my hands.  
I answered the phone surprised; didn't I just talk to her? Didn't she say she was busy?  
"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!?!" She screamed in my ear, and she did not sound happy.


	2. Wedding

THE KISS BROKE OFF AS EVERYONE WAS GETTING OUT OF THERE SEATS TO COME congratulates us and wishes us the best of luck.  
"Love," Edward said before the crowed got to us, "save that for later." I blushed ferociously.  
Everyone looked content as they congratulate us and whispered little comments in our ears. Charlie was the only one who flashed a fake smile at Edward and me, even thought he finally understood that I truly could only be happy with Edward and that he would never let me go again it stilled pained him to think that his little girl was being taking away from him. I tried to cherish this moment since I knew it would be the last time I would see the people I loved. All but one was there, Jacob. I tried not to think about Jacob to much because when I did the pain I caused him would flood through me and it wasn't fair for Edward. I let my thoughts go wild for so long that the reception just flu by and before I knew it, it was over.  
Edward was carrying me to his, now our, silver Volvo, which I might add was overly decorated thinking of how Edward didn't like people touching his car. When he finally got us both in the car he turned on the highway. I was about to ask him where he was taking me but I didn't want to ruin the moment. He had him arm around my shoulder, that hadn't let go for more then 10 seconds and he was singing my lullaby, I was not surprised that I hadn't fell asleep right then and there since I had bin wide awake all last night. I was surprised I got any sleep at all in the past few days. We had driven down the highway for about 20 minutes when Edward turned onto an unfamiliar road.  
"Where are you taking me?" I finally blurted out in a surprisingly calm voice; he noticed and kissed me on the forehead.  
"You'll see." He said playfully.  
Those last few minutes of the drive were in silence which immediately broke as he parked.  
"Edward…" I said trying to catch my breath.  
In front of us stood a little cottage next to a silent stream, it looked as if taken straight from a fairytale.  
"Yes, love." He got out of the car and went directly to my door and opened it for me.  
"Wow! It's… its beautiful!" I climbed out of the car and was immediately toad to the front of the cottage.  
"I thought it was your style and gratefully I was right." My favorite crooked smile lit up his face.  
"So you got this place for us? How long will we stay?" I asked while moving in front of him to see his angel like face better.  
He looked worried so I grabbed both of his hands in mine.  
"I have arranged for us to stay here a week." He watched for my expression again worried.  
I let go of his hands, wrapped mine around his neck, got on my tiptoes and kissed him. I felt his muscles tense up and then relax as he pulled me off my feet and kiss me back. His lips were smooth and gentle and suddenly became anxious. He carried me into the cottage and into the bedroom.


	3. Night

I HAD ACTUALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHAT EDWARD HAD PROMISED ME. LAST WEEK I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept on thinking about how nothing could ever measure up this, which made for sleepless nights that almost drove Edward insane; since he loved to here me talk in my sleep.  
I used all my strength to hold myself against his chest. I could tell it was about time Edward would push me away to make sure I got air so I took the kiss deeper, surprisingly he followed and even more surprisingly I had to push him away to get air. As soon as he remembered I needed to breath he set me on my feet. I looked at him questionably; I had no idea what he was doing in till I looked in to his eyes. They were dark as night sky. I had no idea how much he was willing to take to do this.  
"You look hungry," was all I said before he realized what I was thinking.  
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me in till I pushed him away for air again.  
"I know what you're thinking and for what you said, you're dead wrong."  
He let out a play full growl that made me shiver with pleasure. Then I recognized the similarities between today and the first time I met his family, my family. He took a step back and with another growl he pounced at me, landing us perfectly on the bed but this time he was over top of me. He pulled himself up with his arms and stared at me trying to unfold my thoughts somehow. He took to long so I swung my arms around his neck and arched myself up to kiss him. I fell back gasping for air but his lips never left my body, they moved across my neck and then to my ear.  
"There not warning me of my thirst there trying to tell me how much I need you. How much I need you right now."  
Suddenly he was everywhere now and I followed each move. I hardly noticed when my hands were unbuttoning his shirt, I tried to get through them all fast as possible in case he might stop telling me it was to dangerous. When I moved my hands to pull it off his shoulders he was completely willing and shrugged it off himself, revealing his perfect chest. He then wrapped his legs around mine and pulled me on top. He began to take off my blouse but more swiftly then me. He then reached for the latch on my bra. I turned as red as a tomato. He flipped us over again to look at my face. His fingers brushed against my left cheek and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. He kissed me for only a second before whispering something in my ear.  
"I'm really going to miss that." Then his lips glided across my neck.  
At that point I completely lost control of my body and in what seemed like seconds we were both in just our underwear. That's when Edward paused, he was testing his control. I was almost certain he was going to say it was too dangerous but I was wrong. He kissed me, his lips gentle but anxious.


End file.
